Inuyasha cae en Jusenkyo
by luiscoatl
Summary: Una divertida historia en la que Inuyasha y Ranma se conocen pero por un accidente Inuyasha termina con el problema de Ranma
1. El accidente

Inuyasha cae en Jusenkyo!

Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 1

El grupo de inuyasha (Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku y Sango), estaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome se dirigía al poso cuando inuyasha la detiene, empezaron a pelear hasta que Sango, Shippo y Miroku intervienen en eso un fuerte viento soplo haciendo que los cinco cayeran al poso, el agujero de negro de Miroku se abrió y la perla de Shikon empezó a brillar y todos fueron transportados a un extraño lugar donde había muchas lagunas, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la perla de Shikon de repente la vio en un estanque, se apareció un extraño sujeto, decía ser el guía del lugar y les advirtió que no se metieran a ningún estanque porque estaban malditos y si caían dentro tomarían la forma de quien se ahogo ahí, Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a las advertencias del guía y se aventó al estanque donde le dijo Kagome, pero al momento de salir del estanque ya no era el mismo, el guardia dijo:

-Oh no otro mas no-

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que inuyasha se había convertido en una niña!

Luego Inuyasha dijo:

-No puede ser, no puede ser si fuera mujer tendría pechos-

Entonces sintió su pecho con sus manos y se dio cuenta que si tenía pechos!

Ya después en la cabaña del guía estaban solo Inuyasha, Kagome y el Guía, Inuyasha estaba desesperado, hasta que el guía le dijo que roseando enzima de el (ella) agua caliente volvería a la normalidad hasta que le cayera agua fría, Inuyasha sintió alivio (pero solo por un momento porque…)

Continuara 


	2. El encuentro

Capitulo 2

El guía de Jusenkyo trajo una tetera hirviendo y tiro el agua sobre Inuyasha y volvió a ser hombre

Inuyasha se miro y vio que era el de nuevo

El Guía dijo:

-Pero cada vez que te mojes con agua fría volverás a ser niña y con agua caliente volverás a la normalidad-

Kagome pregunto:

-Hay alguna forma de des hacer la maldición-

Guía:

-Si pero en Japón hace 500 años, porque había una poción para des hacer cualquier tipo de maldiciones-

Inuyasha:

-Entonces hay que regresar al Japón feudal Kagome-

Entonces entraron Sango, Shippo y Miroku porque había empezado a llover, Cuando se escucho un grito de una mujer joven

?:

-Deje de manosearme-

Entonces todos salieron a asomarse pero inuyasha se había convertido de nuevo en chica, vieron a unas niñas tres de cabello castaño, negro y una pelirroja peleando con un hombrecito, un panda y otro señor, antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta el hombrecito que manoseaba a la pelirroja la estaba manoseando a ella hasta que la Pelirroja lo mando a volar y se disculpo con Inuyasha:

-Lo siento por lo que te hizo el maestro Happosai, Yo soy Ranma Saotome-

Cuando la tormenta había pasado todos estaban en la cabaña del guía, Ranma tomo una jarra de agua caliente y se el vacio encima, los del grupo de inuyasha se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada y Ranma dijo:

-Bien ya que todos vieron que soy hombre nos presentare, como ya dije soy Ranma Saotome, el (señalando al panda) es mi papa Genma Saotome, este señor es Soun Tendo…-

Cuando lo interrumpió la más joven de las muchachas:

-Yo soy Akane Tendo-

Le siguió la que tenia cabello corto:

-Mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo-

Y por ultimo la mayor de las tres:

-Soy Kasumi Tendo mucho gusto-

Al terminar, Kagome presento a sus amigos en eso Inuyasha también se vaceo en sima agua caliente y regreso a ser hombre, los Tendo y los Saotome se sorprendieron Ranma dijo:

-No soy el único que se convierte en mujer, huu...-

?

-Quiero que vengan las dos-

Era el hombrecito que tiro agua encima de Ranma e Inuyasha

Ranma se convirtió en una Pelirroja un poco más bajita que Akane o Kagome e Inuyasha se convirtió en una chica de cabello largo, blanco y de la misma estatura que Ranma en mujer, ambas eran muy bonitas.

Y el hombrecito las empezó a manosear hasta que Ranma lo mando a volar, Ranma dijo:

-Ese maldito Happosai-

En eso el agujero que los había llevado ahí apareció de nuevo y los de la banda de inuyasha salieron a ver pero estaba muy cerca y los succiono al igual que a Ranma y Akane pero también a alguien mas….

Continuara


	3. La aventura comienza

Capitulo 3

Bien, ellos fueron a parar a un bosque a Inuyasha se le hizo muy familiar hasta cuando vio un árbol muy grande, era el árbol sagrado donde Kikyo había sellado su espíritu, Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron mucho hasta el grado en que Akane solto un grito que hizo que todos los pájaros que estaban cerca salieran volando y también le dio dolor de cabeza a Inuyasha por sus sentidos de perro, como ya sabían que estaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede para allá después de haber explicado a Ranma y Akane donde estaban, llegando ahí entraron a la casa de la anciana Kaede ella les dijo:

-¿A donde habían ido?-

Después de explicarle que fueron succionados por un tipo agujero negro y que Inuyasha había sido maldecido les dijo:

-Inuyasha, para encontrar todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon necesitas ser completamente hombre y mitad bestia no mitad niña, yo puedo preparar el antídoto para quitar las maldiciones pero necesito varios ingredientes que no se encuentran en la región-

Inuyasha:

-Dígame cuales son esos ingredientes y yo los taire-

Anciana Kaede:

-Bien son estos: raíz de mandrágora, (no se me ocurrieron otros XD) la mas difícil de encontrar, 3 plantas curativas del plantío de Jinenji, un pelo de un cerdito negro y sangre de algún monstruo verdadero-

Inmediatamente Kagome anoto todos los ingredientes, Ranma pensó que por fin se des acería de su maldición, pero de repente Akane volvió a soltar un grito, dijo:

-Algo se mueve en mi mochila-

Al momento que Ranma se disponía a ver que había dentro de la mochila algo salió muy rápido tanto que nadie se percato, Ranma estaba revisando la mochila y se encontró a…..

P-Chan!

Ranma se cayó de la risa, Akane lo tomo en sus brazos y dijo:

-Como te metiste allí-

E Inuyasha dijo:

-Bien ya tenemos el pelo de cerdito negro-

Con mucho cuidado le quito el pelo a P-Chan pero se llevo un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte del mazo de Akane, Kagome tomo el pequeño pelo y lo metió en una bolsa

Kaede dijo:

-Ya solo les faltan tres ingredientes-

Salieron de la casa de la anciana Kaede y la cosa que salió de la mochila de Akane estaba sobre Inuyasha, era el maestro Happosai! Hasta que se enojo y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que se desmayo y tuvieron tiempo para dejarlo amarrado a un árbol

Ranma:

-Como pudo llegar hasta acá, espero lo dejemos aquí-

Ya iban de camino a ver a Jinenji per los alcanzo la noche así que decidieron acampar, Kagome calentó algo de agua en una estufeta y la vacío en sima de Inuyasha y Ranma, Ranma tomo lo que quedo de agua y también tomo a P-Chan sin que nadie se diera cuenta, donde nadie lo vio vació el agua quedaba sobre P-Chan y se convirtió en Ryoga, y le dijo a Ranma:

-Donde estamos-

Ranma le explico exactamente lo que había pasado y dijo Ryoga:

-puedes traerme mi ropa esta en la mochila de Akane-

Y así fue Ranma y trajo la ropa de Ryoga después le dijo:

-Como haremos para decirles que estas aquí-

Ryoga:

-No lo se-

Ranma:

-Lo tengo-

Y golpeo a Ryoga tan fuerte que lo mando a volar, lo que pensó fue que les iba a decir que Ryoga cayo del cielo y así fue cuando cayo y todos lo vieron Ranma les dijo que lo había absorbido el agujero negro a el también porque lo siguió a China para retarlo, pero el hoyo negro lo transporto al cielo, no todos le creyeron pero era lo mas lógico que se les ocurrió en el momento después se lo presentaron a Inuyasha y los demás.

Continuara


	4. Entra Sesshomaru

Capitulo 4

Una vez que les presentaron a Ryoga, Inuyasha (chan) y los demás se dirigieron al plantío de Jinenji. Pero en algún lugar, se encontraba Sesshomaru junto con Jaken y Rin muy lejos de donde estaba su hermano cundo de repente lo olio y dijo:

-Mmm, este olor es el de la sangre de Inuyasha pero también huele a mujer o hembra-

De inmediato fue hasta donde olio a Inuyasha (chan), cuando lo vio de lejos creyó que era el pero estaba convertido en chica, Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta, Inuyasha (chan) saco a Tessaiga pero era demasiado pesada para ella, la dejo caer sin soltarla, Ranma pregunto a Miroku que quien era Seshomaru a lo que respondió que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, trato de intervenir pero lo detuvo Kagome diciéndole que era muy peligroso , Sesshomaru empezó a atacar, Inuyasha (chan) se defendía como podía hasta que por accidente se le cayo Tessaiga, Seshomaru aprovecho para atacarla, le toco el pecho para atravesarlo y se dio cuenta que era mujer! Inuyasha (chan), le soltó una cachetada que dejo tirado a Seshomaru, Inuyasha (chan), se alejo de el, Sesshomaru se levanto, por un momento se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha (chan), ella miro hacia abajo como con vergüenza, Sesshomaru dijo:

-Inuyasha, siempre has sido mujer o que te sucedió…-

Inuyasha (chan):

-Yo…-

Estaba diciendo eso hasta que lo interrumpió Sesshomaru:

-Como sea ahora con más razón te quitare a Tessaiga-

Se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha (chan) pero una pequeña esfera con papel había explotado, era el Hapo-Daikarin, Nadie vio a Happosai pero Seshomaru se fue, de repente apareció sobre Kagome entre Ranma, Ryoga y Miroku lo agarraron a patadas hasta que se echo a correr, Inuyasha se tiro al suelo y derramo algunas lagrimas, sus amigos lo trataron de consolar.

Kagome:

-Inuyasha no están malo solo has tenido un mal día-

Sango:

-Si, ganar no es todo-

Miroku:

-Sesshomaru es muy fuerte y se cree un monstruo verdadero-

Shippo:

-Aparte tú no usaste toda su fuerza-

Ranma:

-Si, incluso yo hubiera perdido-

Inuyasha:

-Gracias, son los mejores-

Ya se estaba haciendo noche, estaban cerca de una pequeña aldea, Miroku uso sus charlatanerías perdón sus avistamientos de nubes de la desgracia en la casa mas lujosa que encontraron, el anciano que vivía ahí junto con su familia y sus sirvientes les ofreció comida, todos la aceptaron sin quejas, ya mas noche vieron una verdadera nube negra, eran cientos de espíritus comandados comandados por Naraku y Kagome vacio agua caliente sobre Inuyasha entonces el saco a Tessaiga y con un blandido de su espada desapareció ese centenar de espíritus incluyendo a Naraku pero se dieron cuenta de que solo era una marioneta, Akane, Ranma y Ryoga habían quedado sorprendidos por aquel ataque de Inuyasha y le preguntaron que como lo hacia a lo que el respondió:

-lo aprendí con el tiempo-

Con tono presumido y Kagome dijo:

-Abajo-

Todos rieron. Al día siguiente los aldeanos de la aldea reparaban los daños del día anterior estaban caminando por el bosque cuando un lobo pues parecía un lobo normal, se para enfrente de Inuyasha de repente un pequeño insecto salto de la cabeza del lobo a Inuyasha, Akane le dio un manotazo, Inuyasha le pregunto que porque había hecho eso, era la pulga Mihoga, ya cuando se repuso les dijo:

-Amo, he venido porque he escuchado rumores de que hay una niña que se pares mucho a usted así que…-

Inuyasha lo interrumpió arrojándose agua fría en sima y le dijo:

Inuyasha (chan):

-Si, soy yo-

Mihoga:

-Hay amito que le ha pasado-

Después de explicarle lo que había pasado Mihoga dijo:

-Si, he escuchado historias muy trágicas que han sucedido ahí, es un sitio terrible ese de Jusenkyo-

Inuyasha (chan):

-Nos vas a ayudar Mihoga-

Mihoga:

-No, no se ningún antídoto-

Inuyasha (chan):

-Mihoga (tomándolo con sus dedos y aplastándolo)

Para reponerse succiono un poco de sangre de Inuyasha (chan) y dijo:

-Ay amita su sangre así sabe mejor-

Esta vez Inuyasha lo aplasto más fuerte pero de repente Akane grito:

-¡Donde esta P-Chan!-

Continuara


End file.
